My lovely slave
by raisuke143
Summary: My lovely Slave: Misaki was kidnapped and drugged and sold to an auction.
1. Chapter 1

My lovely slave:

Disclaimer:I do not own Junjou Romantica...even I really want to...(sad)

Warning: I'm not that great of a writer so.... don t say I didn't warn you about the errors.

Chapter 1:  
Kidnapped:

***Misaki's point of view***

I thought today was a good I guess life is not fair.

When I woke up I saw Usagi-san by my side. He sleeps so peacefully - like an angel. When I'm with Usagi-san I can't help but wonder, am I the right person for him??? I mean I'm not bright or anything...I guess I'm not that good looking either...But even though I'm like that...I want to stay with Usagi-san forever. Our love is enough right???

During breakfast I told Usagi-san that I'll be coming late because I need to finish a thesis at school.

"Okay, Just make sure you will get a high grade on your thesis...besides, I'll be attending another party so I'll be coming late too." Usagi-san said with no expression.

"O-Of course! I ll make sure that I'll get a high grade I yelled.

-  
After breakfast, I quickly grab my bag and said my goodbyes to Usagi-san.

"See you later, Misaki" said Usagi-san while kissing my forehead.

"Yeah, okay I said while blushing.

He chuckled and went to his office to work.

As I got out the penthouse, I made sure to lock the door and went down.

As I walk the streets, I noticed that there is no one in sight.

"That's odd I thought. As I walk someone suddenly grabbed me from behind and push me toward the alley.

"W-What T-he." I tried to scream but the attacker muffled my mouth with a cloth. All of a sudden I felt really dizzy. I tried to defend myself...but the drug was overpowering. The darkness suddenly surrounded me.

***Kidnapper s point of view***

I put the kid on the back and I immediately called the mastermind.

You got him?? He asked.

Yeah, I got him. I said to him coldly.

Good, send him to that place I told you about. He said.

Okay, I understand. I said. I shut the phone and I started the car.

Poor kid I thought. Well that s what you get for meddling in rich people s affairs.

Tbc

_  
Yo!! this is another Junjou fanfic I hope you will enjoy this chapter 


	2. Auction

My lovely slave

Chapter 2: The auction

***Misaki's POV***

I heard noises all around me. Where am I? I was scared. What happened? I tried to remember the events that occurred before I lost consciousness. I was walking and then somebody grabbed me and…I couldn't remember the details. I felt my hands were ties up together. I was wearing a blindfold that's why I couldn't see what was going on. I felt cold. My head was still spinning. Where are you Usagi-san? I want to see Usagi-san. I want to be in his arms again. I want to see him. Then I heard a man talking.

"What we have here is a fine piece." Said the man with a booming voice. Fine piece? I asked myself where the hell am I?

"Its an excellent type, young and extremely cute, knows how to write, read, sing, cook and clean, beside its a good toy if you're looking for a young and docile boy to make him learn." The man said.

Suddenly a man grabbed me and he shoved me down on the floor. I was in pain. My head was spinning all around. The man took the blindfold away. The lights blinded me. I tried to blink but I still couldn't see clearly. My eyes started to focus and I saw people. Man and women are looking directly at me lustfully.

"The bidding starts at 30000" said the man. Bidding? Wh- what bidding?

My chest started to pound fast. I was really scared. Usagi-san. Help me. I'm scared,

***Haruhiko-san's POV***

While I was doing my job at my father's company, my phone suddenly rang. I picked up my cell phone and I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Haruhiko Usami" asked by the man.

"Yes it is I, who are you?" I asked him.

"I am your father's secretary. Your father would like to invite you into an auction" said the man quietly. "The auction starts at exactly 8:00 so please come on time. We have given the address to your driver."

"Okay, I will come to this auction." I said to him.

I closed the phone. Why would father want me to go to an auction? He never asked me before.

It was nighttime and my driver picked me.

"Where would you like to go sir?" He asked

"To the auction" I said.

We went directly there. As I went inside, I saw the most dangerous criminals in Japan. What the hell? I asked myself. Why would father send me here?

Then a man suddenly spoke. "The auction will start in a few minutes so please proceed to the auditorium. The man showed us the way and I sat at the front.

I saw many people on the auction. They were all excited. Why are they so excited?

Then a man walks on stage. He was holding a microphone and he spoke "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the underground auction!"

"What we have here is an excellent type, young and extremely cute, knows how to write, read, sing, cook and clean, beside its a good toy if you're looking for a young and docile boy to make him learn." said the master to the man knowing what he was looking for."

I looked at the boy. It was none other than Misaki. My god…Misaki. He was being sold to an auction. I stared at him. His eyes were red and puffy due to crying. He looks so fragile. I need to save him. I want him. He was naked. He was wearing a leash. They made him look like a damn animal.

"The bidding starts at 30000" said the man.

The others were starting to bid on Misaki. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let them have Misaki. Never.

"One million!" I called on to the man. Many people were shocked. But I didn't care. As long as I can buy Misaki, I don't care about money.

"One million! Does anyone else have any bids? None then, the man with the glasses get this boy!" said the man.

***Misaki's POV***  
I was dizzy but I still tried to listen to the conversation.

Then I heard a people shouting. They were talking about numbers. I couldn't listen anymore. I feel lighter by the moment. And before darkness came to me, I saw a man with glasses.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hello everyone!! Thank you for reviews!! I'm sorry about the grammars. I tried really hard...:( anyhoo, i decided not to get a beta reader since my friend told me that I need to learn from my mistakes and do it own my own.\  
Thank you Otaku-hime!! Please write your stories!! and thanks for helping me coming up with a good smut scene!!

and please give your reviews....Your reviews give me inspiration to do my work properly so, please review so that i can update the next chapter early. i need at least 10 reviews on this chapter. If that happens i will certainly upadate the next chapter early.

So give your reviews everyone!! (evil laughs) sorry...hehe... XD

Next chapter will be a smut scene so please give your reviews now!!

Until next time!! see yah!!


	3. I want you

My Lovely Slave

Chapter 3: I want you

***Misaki's POV***

My head was aching. I couldn't breath. Usagi-san I need you. As I opened my eyes, it was really bright. Where am I? I asked myself. This is not our penthouse. Where is Usagi-san? Am I still inside a nightmare? I want to go home. I want my Usagi-san (My Usagi-san?).

As I look around, my head is still aching.

"Your awake" A cold voice suddenly spoke. As I look at the stranger carefully I realize that it was none other than Haruhiko-san.

"Haruhiko-san? W- Where am I? " I tried to stand up but I fell down the floor.

"Don't stand…the drugs has still some effects on you." He carefully picks me up and placed me back on the bed.

"I – I need to get back to Usagi-san…please take me home." My head was still throbbing in pain.

"You can't come home…. You belong to me now." He spoke quietly.

"I – I belong to you?" I stammered. What does he mean I belong to him?

"Don't you remember I bought you last night" He smirked.

I stood up abruptly and stumbled for the door. "I should go now…Usagi-san might be waiting for me," I said quickly.

He followed me to the door, but he caught me by the arm before I could escape out into the hallway.

He pulled me back and closed the door.

I suddenly felt lightheaded, as I stare into Haruhiko-san's intent gaze.

Haruhiko suddenly put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me back against the door. "You are not going anywhere, Misaki…I bought you…you are no longer Akihiko's keep." He whispered and kissed me.

It was not a quick kiss. Haruhiko moved his mouth against mine. Parting his lips and stroking his tongue gently against my lips. Haruhiko slipped his tongue in, moving it violently against my tongue. I Felt helpless, Haruhiko wrapped his arms around me and kissed me again.

When Haruhiko-san finally drew his mouth away, I was trembling. "S-stop Haruhiko-san! Please" I begged him.

"No, I want this for so long…"He trailed off. He started to put his hands onto my chest.

"No! Stop! " I cried as I tried to push him away.

"You are so cute, Misaki" He started kissing me again. He picked me up and placed me on the bed.

"Stop!" I cried. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"You are now my little pet." said Haruhiko as He ran a hand down my face, cupping my chin in his hands to lean me towards his face to keep my avoidant eyes on him.

I pushed him away from me. As I tried to get up, a firm hand pressed against my back, shoving me, head first, into the bed. I didn't know Haruhiko-san was violent.

"Misaki" moaned Haruhiko. Moving lower He took away my clothes and start teasing my nipples, kissing, biting and massaging them.

"Stop! Usagi-san! Help me!" I screamed as I tried to move away from the bed.

"Akihiko will not be here to save you! You're mine!" said Haruhiko shoving one finger inside me.

I screamed in pain "Stop please! Stop!" cried I when Haruhiko start moving his finger in and out, adding later another finger. "Stop!! It hurts!" I screamed in pain.

I tried to move away from his finger but my head keeps spinning.

"I love you," said Haruhiko as he keeps stretching me.

"Please..." I said moaning as Haruhiko strokes my cock.

I cried again louder. "Usagi-san! Please..." I cried.

"He won't come, and it's better if you get used to this" said Haruhiko adding a third finger in my hole. I relax when Haruhiko move away his finger but tensed again at the feeling of something rubbing against my ass. "Don't do it... don't do it!!" I screamed in pain when Haruhiko thrust inside me brutally, not letting me adjust, thrusting again and again.

"Please…love me….Misaki….I love you" Said Haruhiko pushing harder against me.

"Usagi-san!" I screamed painfully. "Usagi-san! Take me out of here!"

Then Haruhiko came inside of me. His cum went inside of me. I felt dirty. I felt like a whore.

"Usagi-san…" I said quietly, and then darkness swept me away.

***Haruhiko's POV***

"I'm sorry Misaki…" I repeated the same words over and over again.

I looked at Misaki as he sleeps. He was so peaceful.

I am such an idiot! I shouldn't force myself on him. I made things a lot worse for the both of us.

I just wanted Misaki to love me…maybe; just maybe he could love me in time. Maybe he could forget Akihiko.

Flashback:

I called my father. Why did he make me go into that stupid auction? Why is Misaki on that auction? That couldn't be coincidence. My father is definitely up to something.

Ring…Ring…Ring

"So you've bought him?" said father.

"What have you done?" I asked him. I was beyond rage. My father was a demon.

"Aren't you happy? That kid belongs to you now. I just want you to be happy. If you don't want him then why don't you just bring him back to Akihiko? You are completely obsessed with that boy…I just helped you get him."

I was silent for a moment. What the hell! I want Misaki more than anything in the world but this is wrong…

"I still have business to attend to…take care my son…I hope you enjoy the gift I gave you."

"W-wait!"

The phone was cut off. Damn that man.

End Flashback:  
I stared at Misaki. He looks so tired. I should apologize to him tomorrow.

"Sleep well, my Misaki" I kissed him on the forehead and I went out of the room.

"Tomorrow will be an exciting day for me" I smirked.


	4. A maid's costume

My lovely slave

Chapter 4: A maid's costume

Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica!

***Misaki's Pov***

"It was just a dream." I told myself. These things can't happen to me. I'm still in Usagi - san's arms. I was safe. Nothing could harm me.

I woke up some time later to white washed walls and an even big red bed with an equally red sheet thrown on him. I blinked a few times; trying to bring into focus what appeared to be white blank haze everywhere. I groaned softly and attempted to support my body up, my head started to hurt. With a yell, I sat up, hands woven into the sheets. The killer headache made me moan in agony.

But as I was come to reality, a pain between my legs made me flinch and look down at myself. That alone was enough to drive the pain away and usher in a cold terror that sank deep into my stomach.

I was naked.

I didn't want to identify the more slippery substance that I could feel rubbing my insides.

I felt Nauseous, not wanting to register what this meant; I stumbled off the bed, reaching towards a door where I hope is a bathroom. My body was sore and aching as I wince with every step. Had I not had a vicious return of the headache that nearly half blinded me as I somehow managed to groped my way towards the door, everything would have fallen into place in my mind, as all the clues were staring me straight in the face.

Miraculously, the door I opened was indeed a bathroom. I immediately went towards the toilet. I sighed, the urge to throw up very strong. Unable to control myself, I threw up. I flushed the toilet and went towards the shower. I felt relief as I step into a blasting hot shower. The steam did wonders to my headache.

Now that my headache had subsided, I can remember the very vague particulars of what happened the night before. The things that happened last night made me fell into my knees. "H-He… " I let out a sob. This couldn't be happening to me. Not to me. What have I done to deserve this?

A sudden madness overcame me. Grabbing a scrubber, I vigorously rubbed, and rubbed, and rubbed until my skin was red and still that dirtied feeling didn't disappear. In despair, I let the scrubber fall from weak fingers and I pressed my head against the walls of the shower. I cried and cried. My bitter tears were mixed with the water and the fluid running off my body.

I felt sick, even the mere thought of having to clean myself down made me sick.

The longer I tried to erase what remained on my body, the more bit and pieces came back to me…

There were whispers. Ear nibbles. Kisses. I blushed at that a bit. The kisses were something that I knew were completely disgusting, beyond something even I could dream up. Then there were touches…

And…

I did not let my mind go any further. There was indefinitely more…I stopped scrubbing.

But throughout it all, I knew one thing with harsh clearness, and with a sense of both wild torture and chilling fear. I hated it. I don't want it. I feared it…

I shut off the shower quickly, willing my panic to go away. Yet the thought of Usagi-san came through my mind, I betrayed him. I betrayed Usagi-san.

As I got out of the shower, I saw him sitting on the bed. That poker face disgusts me so much.

He notice me coming out and went towards me.

"G – Get away from me!!" I shouted as I stepped back. I don't want him to touch me again. Please don't let him touch me again.

"Misaki…" he whispered softly.

"I hate you!! Get away from me!!! I don't want you!!! I want…" I trailed off. I could see his face changes to anger.

I couldn't move. My head was spinning again. I was so scared of him.

He suddenly pushed me against the wall. "You want whom?" he asked. His was hands were trailing through my body. I felt sick at the moment.

"L – Let go of me!! U – Usagi-san!! Save me!!" I shouted. I tried to get away from him but he was to strong for me.

"No one is saving you Misaki…you're mine alone." He began to kiss me violently. My tears were streaming from my cheeks. No…. I don't want this….Usagi….san…..

Then, the last night events happened again. Before I knew it I sink into darkness.

___________________________________________

When I woke up, the first thing I realize was I was naked. Again.

I tried to get up but my body was hurting everywhere.

I tried to look around. My eyes sting from all the crying I have done.

As I look around, I was in the same room as the last time I got up. I got out of bed then, I realized that there was a chain on my left ankle.

"What the hell?" I tried to remove the chain from my ankle.

"You can't remove that"

My eyes widened, freezing in terror and in recognition. That voice was so familiar.

"H - Haruhiko –san?" I stammered. I was afraid of him. "What are you here?" I mentally slap myself for asking that stupid question. He was here for me.

"You should start calling me master…. you are my slave aren't you" Haruhiko shot back, eyes glittering malevolently. "I chained you so that you cannot get away from this room. The chain is long enough for you to go anywhere in this room. But, that chain can never go near the door or the window "he snickered.

" You're crazy, " I hissed coldly.

He snickered and said, " It's all your fault."

I expected him to go near me but he didn't.

"Those are your clothes." He pointed towards a door. He smiled coldly and said " Wear them if you want…. you don't want to be naked are you?" He smiled and walked towards me. He grabbed me and kissed me on the lips.

"Even though I want to eat you now…. I still have a meeting" He smiled and went towards the door.

I felt silent for a moment. I was really glad that he was gone but i was afraid of what will happen later.

I sighed as I walked towards the cabinet. I don't want to be naked all day. That would be utterly embarrassing.

As I open the door horror struck through me. Now I know that there is something more embarrassing than being naked... Wearing a maid's costume.

Help me….Usagi-san

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A/N:

Hey! Long time no see! Sorry for the long update! I was too busy doing school projects and studying for the college entrance test.

Anyway, Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I will update soon!

Oh yeah, Please give your reviews!

Maid costume!!! haha! I would like to thank my friend "Ryza / Sary " for suggesting this scene.

Can you please help me and suggest any type of costume you would like Misaki to wear next time??

THank you very much!!! XD

I'll update soon!


	5. Search

**Chapter 5: Search**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica  
**

**  
Usagi –san POV**  
_  
"Misaki where are you?" I shouted at the petite form in front of me. His brown hair covered his face but I could feel that he was really sad. "Usagi – san…" sorrowful brown eyes stared emptily at me. His face was like an empty shell. I tried to run towards him. To hug him tightly and never let him go but there was a strong force that was keeping me from touching my cute lover._

"Usagi –san…" Misaki tried to reach me but then. Large hands suddenly grabbed him from behind. "NO!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!! USAGI – SAN!! HELP ME!!!" tears overflowed on my lovers face. He tried to reach me again but darkness consumed him.

In just a few seconds, he was gone. My Misaki was gone.

I woke up in the middle of the night sweating furiously. Misaki. He was missing for a few days now and I still can't find my cute lover.  
  
As soon as I realized that my lover was missing, I opened my cell phone and called the one person I could trust in this kind of situation.

Ring…Ring…Ring…

"Hello"

"Mike, it's me"

"Ahh! Akihiko, It's a pleasure talking to you again." Mike was a very great detective who has solved a lot of cases. We met each other when I was a teen; he was working for my father back then. We became very good friends since then.

"I need you to help me in finding a missing person" I said sadly as I thought of my lover.

"Who is this missing person?"

"It's my lover, Misaki Takahashi. I think he was kidnapped by my family"

"Your family?!? How can you be sure?"

"I know my brother, he has a huge crush on Misaki and I bet he holds Misaki right now…I just have to make sure"

"Your brother is becoming weirder…"

I chuckled lightly and said "yeah, he's like that…. please help me find him." I begged.

"Sure, Akihiko, no need to beg! I'll make sure to get your lover back, safe and sound." I could imagine him that he was smiling on the phone.

"Thanks, Mike"

"No problem, oh yeah, don't do anything okay, if your brother knew that we know that he has your lover, he would surely hide him"

"Yeah, okay" I paused and said sadly.

I closed the phone and sat at the couch. I lit up my cigarette and stared at the ceiling with thoughts of my cute, hard working lover.

_'Is he thinking of me right now?'_

**  
A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!!  
I PROMISE I'LL MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER LONGER AND THERE WILL BE A LEMON SCENE SO WATCH OUT!!**

PLEASE GIVE YOUR REVIEWS _


	6. Broken

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica

-  
-

**Misaki's POV**  
_  
I never thought that this would ever happen to me. I never dreamed that my life could be like this. I only wanted to have a normal life. Go out with friends, study hard, and of course, to love someone. _

"Misaki – kun, are you alright?" a voice whispered to me. I looked up and saw Tanaka – san staring at me worriedly. I nodded – not wanting to answer with my voice. I do not want to show him that I'm some weak person because if I did, I'm sure it will make him more worried about me. Tanaka – san has always taken care of me at my stay here at the mansion. He became like a father for me. Except that, he can't protect me from him. I shook my head; I don't want to remember him.

"Misaki – kun… I have something to tell you…I'm planning to let you escape…" He whispered quietly.

I stared at him shockingly. I was not sure if I heard right._ Did he just say that he's going to let me escape? _

"W – What do you mean you'll let me escape?" my voice croaked.

"I – I can't take it anymore…what Haruhiko –sama does to you…I can't take it…"

"W –what?"

This is it he's going to let me free. I'm going to see Usagi-san once again. _'I'm going to see him again…' _those thoughts kept repeating in my head.

"Now you have to listen very carefully…Haruhiko-sama will be arriving soon so we better plan this through. You have to let him do things to you…."

"No! I – I don't want to! Not anymore!! Please why can't I just go now?" I was shaking uncontrollably. Those things he did were flashing through me. Those cold touches. Those thrust that can make me bleed to death. Each thrust were like knives cutting through my skin. I can't take it anymore. I just can't…

Before I knew it, warm hands were trying to calm me down. "Misaki…you have to be patient…. This is our only shot…or else…"

"O – Or else what?"  
"Haruhiko-sama said that he might take you away from here. It is a place where Akihiko-sama can no longer see you. That's why you need to be patient. "

I nodded. Fully understanding how grave the situation is. This is my only chance, and I'm not going to let someone to ruin it. _I'll see Usagi-san again…and I'll make sure of it._

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The door flew open and it was none other than Haruhiko.

"Why are you still here, Tanaka? And why is he not ready yet?" His voice was cold and distant. He was not the Haruhiko I met before. He became a cold, sadistic and obsessive maniac.

"My apologies, Haruhiko-sama but it seems that Misaki – kun has only waken up." Tanaka bowed his head.

Haruhiko nodded "Hmmm, well make sure he is ready in ten minutes" Tanaka nodded and went towards me. He led me towards the bathroom.

"Ummm…He wants you to wear this…" He handed me a plastic bag. "I should go now"

I nodded as he left. I opened the plastic bag and saw the things inside it. It was a cat ear and a tail.

My body shook_ 'What does he plan to do to me now?'_ I stripped naked. I was only given ten minutes and if I don't finish dressing within that time, I will be punished for sure, and I don't want that to happen.

After wearing the cat ear and tail, I immediately went out of the bathroom. I was afraid of what will he do with me, and as I went out all I ever thought was Usagi –san. 'I'm doing this for him…I will see him soon…. God, please let me see him soon'

As I got out, I saw Haruhiko-san sitting on the bed. He was already naked. When he saw me, he suddenly had that malicious smirk on his face that made me cringed in fear.

"Look, it's a cute cat" there was no humor in his voice. I tried to back away but he immediately grab me and too me into the bed.

"You are so cute, Misaki…but something is missing…" I stared at him. 'Did I miss something? I wear all that is in the bag…. what else does he want?'

He took out something under the bed. It was a leash.

"I have something for you…to prove that you are mine." He put the leash onto my neck. 'God, I feel so dirty'

"Perfect" he smirked.

I stared at him. Waiting for him to move on me. The last time we did it made me bleed. I was so scared…I thought I was going to die at that time.

He suddenly grabbed me by the hips and started to lick my body. I blushed and at the same time I felt more disgust with myself.

"Look at you, your face show that you're disgusted, but your body tells you otherwise" He smirked. He forcefully kisses me by the lips. Crashing our tongue together. Saliva dripped through my chin.

"Mmmm"

I didn't realize it but I was crying. Crying because of the pain, crying because I felt like I was betraying Usagi-san.

He put my arms on my back and tied me up. 'God, please let it stop….I don't want it anymore…no more'

More tears came out from my eye that was stinging. I tried to pull away from him, but he was too strong. I was weak, vulnerable.

Kneeling down beside me, Haruhiko raked his fingers through my hair and kissed me on the neck. "You are so beautiful, Misaki…" for a moment I thought that he was comforting me, but then I suddenly felt his hard member going through my entrance.

"NO! STOP! HARUHIKO – SAN! PLEASE! STOP!! NO MORE!" I shouted, but he still continued to thrust into me without even preparing me. I could feel my flesh cutting.

I winced in pain. My eyes were stinging and my body was shaking. 'God, please let this end.'

The thrust he gave me became more aggressive. Each thrust was like a knife slicing through your flesh.

"MOAN FOR ME!" he shouted, but I kept my mouth shut. Suddenly, he slapped me on the face. "I SAID MOAN!"

I was so scared that he might hit me again that I obeyed him.

"AHHH"

"Ha – ahhh"

Each moan I gave was a pleasure to him. I never wanted to give him that pleasure but I had no choice. It was for the better.

Finally, I could feel his seed coming inside me. I could hear him groan in pleasure.

My last thought before I sank into darkness was 'it was over….'

-

-  
That night, I dreamed of him. I dreamed about him almost every night. He was there protecting me from the pain I can fell in my body. He was there, whispering sweet nothings on my ear.

Suddenly, someone waked me up. I blinked, trying to get the sleepiness away from me. I was so exhausted.

"Misaki – kun, wake up….you need to go now…." The voice whispered quietly. I know that voice was Tanaka –san.

"T – Tanaka – san?"

"Shh…you need to hurry…I have some clothes for you come on"

I got out of bed. Luckily, Haruhiko was not here. I guess he slept in his own room tonight. My body felt so heavy but I continued to walk.

Tanaka – san brought out some tools to cut the chain on my ankle. When the chain was cut, Tanaka –san gave me some clothes.

"Maid's costume?"

"It's the uniform of the maid's here. I borrowed one. It would surely prevent you from detection.

I nodded. I quickly dress up. After I got dressed, Tanaka –san was holding a ribbon.

"What is that for?" I asked. I was confused and my head was aching.

"You need to look like a girl. Here, I'll help you put the ribbon into your hair."

After wearing the ribbon, I really looked like a girl.

"Misaki, you need to escape here immediately. Go now…before someone sees you." He smiled. I hugged him. Thanking him of all the things he done for me that made my stay here bearable.

"Thank you"

He nodded and said, "Go"  
I nodded and went out of the Usami mansion.

_'Wait for me, Usagi – san …'_

**A/N: Hello everyone! sorry for the delayed! It was really hard to connect into the internet this last few days that's why i can't upload this chapter. So here it is~ hope you like it!**

**Please give your reviews kay~  
**


	7. Rescued

**Chapter 7: Rescued**

Misaki's POV  
_  
I feel so weak. I can barely feel my legs anymore. As I tried to walk on the dimly lighted streets, thoughts of Usagi –san was encircling my mind. Just a little bit more and I can finally see Usagi-san again. I felt the cold wind brush through my face. I guess I'm lucky that no one was around. I was wearing a maid's outfit that Tanaka –san asked me to wear so that I can escape to the mansion.  
_  
I sighed as I continued to walk awkwardly. I felt so tired…I just want to sleep… As I started to cross the road, I didn't notice that a car was in front of me.

"Watch out!!"

That was the last thing I heard before darkness claimed me.

-

-

**Usagi – san's POV**

I sighed heavily. It's been a week and I still haven't found Misaki. My friend Mike still hasn't contacted me yet for new information.

I spend my time walking to the streets, searching and hoping that Misaki was there somewhere. Even though I knew I wouldn't find him here, I always kept my hopes up.

As I kept searching, my phone suddenly rang. I immediately answered it hoping that Mike was the one calling. Luckily, my prayers were answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Akihiko"

"Mike! Did you find anything?!"

"Hey, relax! Yeah, I did find something. It seems that your father has something to do with it."

"My father?"

"Well, according to my research, your father purchased something on an underground auction and it seems that your brother became the representative for getting that item."

"Item? What item?"

"Well…it's not literally an item…. more like a person…you see they became an item because they were sold at the auction…."

" Do you mean to tell me that Misaki was sold into a auction and was bought by Haruhiko?!"

"Look man, I'm sorry about that…"

"No, it's okay… thanks for the information you gave me… I got to go…"

"Yeah, okay…. hey, Akihiko?"

"What?"

"Don't do anything rash…."

"I will don't worry"

_'At least I will try no to'_

I turned off and took my jacket. I am going to pay my brother a little visit, and with that, I rush to the mansion.

-

-  
**Misaki's POV**  
_  
Where am I? I blink a few times. Am I at the mansion again? Did they catch me? Fear was seeping through my body. All that hard work…gone…wasted…  
_  
As I tried to sit up I notice that I was in a different room. It was small and yet it was very comfortable._ 'Where am I?'_ As I stood up, I tried to walk towards the door. I could hear someone talking.

" I think we should took her to the hospital" a voice softly said. _That voice felt familiar to me and what is he talking about? Her?_

"We should at least wait for her to wake up" Another voice said.

'_I think that's my cue to come in' _as I opened the door slowly, I could see them stare at me.

"Oh, your awake" A soft smile was on the man's face. He looks like a really kind and caring person.

"Uhhm…" That was all I ever manage to say.

"So are you okay?" Another voice called out. As I stare at the man, I could immediately recognize him. It was the demon professor. Kamijou-sensei. _'Oh my god…'_

"y – yes…"

" My name is Nowaki and this guy is Hiroki," he pointed at my professor who was staring at me. I felt a shiver down my spine.

" Hiroki saved you when you collapsed on the ground " He smiled towards Kamijou –sensei who was blushing furiously.

"Y – You don't have to say that!!" Kamijou –sensei blushed madly.

Nowaki –san only chuckled and went towards me. "So how are you feeling?"

"I feel fine" I smiled at him.

" So…what does a girl like you walking at the streets in the middle of the night?" Kamijou –sensei asked.

"WHAT!?" I shouted. 'Who's the girl?!'

"Uhmmm…you are a girl right?" Nowaki-san asked.

"No I'm not! What makes you think that I'm a girl?!"

"You are wearing a maid's costume are you not?" Nowaki -san calmly said to me.

I look at what I am wearing and blushed "Oh…well I'm not a girl…"

"So you're a boy?" Kamijou –sensei asked.

"Uh, yes I am sensei…"

"Sensei? How did you know that I am a teacher?" Kamijou –sensei eyes were wide as he stared at me.

"Well, I'm one of your students…" I blush. "My name is Takahashi Misaki…"

"Takahashi ?! You're Takahiro's brother?!"

I groaned. This is going to be a long conversation.  
****

A/N: Hello everyone! Here you go~ chapter 7!! i finally finished it! Whew! i was having a hectic week. I only have three weeks left till my exams and after that…. I will finally be graduating! Yatta!! But I have to study hard since I'm a really lazy person who doesn't study a lot…(sighs). Anyway, I'm really glad that I was able to update this story even though I have a really busy schedule. So, give your reviews okay? Hiroki and Nowaki's first appearance yay~  



	8. I miss you

**Usagi's POV**

As I got into the mansion, I immediately went to the door and knocked hard. I could many people getting panic inside. The door opened and I saw Tanaka our butler. He was sweating and his clothes were a little wrinkled.

"Akihiko –sama! What are you doing here?!"

"Where's Misaki?!" I asked. "Where are you hiding him?!"

"Please calm down!" Tanaka tried to calm me down. "Misaki -kun is not here anymore"

"What do you mean he's not here anymore?"

"Well…I let him escape this place…." Tanaka bowed his head. "I'm sorry Akihiko –sama! I couldn't protect him!"

"You couldn't protect him from what?" I already knew the answer and yet, I don't want to believe it.

"H – Haruhiko –sama took advantage of Misaki –kun's vulnerability. Even though Misaki –kun pleaded for him to stop…." Tanaka trailed off.

I went silent for a while. My eyes were being covered by the bangs of my hair. Haruhiko…. you bastard…

"Thank you Tanaka… I should go now…" Tanaka stared at me and bowed again "Please take care of yourself, Akihiko –sama."

I went out of the mansion. Even though I have the thoughts of killing my brother right now for making my lover suffer, I still need to look for Misaki and until then, I'll keep searching for him.

_'Wait for me Misaki, I'll find you soon…'_

_-_

-

**Misaki's POV**

The air was very awkward. I couldn't help but fiddle my fingers together. I just explained to my 'demon' professor what happened to me this last few days.

"So ummm…" Nowaki –san broke the silence. I learned that he was a really nice guy "it's a good thing that you escaped those evil men." He broke out a chuckle.  
"Why the hell are you laughing?!" my professor shouted angrily. "He got raped by Akihiko's brother! And you laugh about it?!"

Nowaki -san and I both sweat dropped. '_I'm right here…I can hear you talk about me….' _

I heard Nowaki -san muttered something about breaking up the awkward atmosphere.

"So, are you okay?" my professor asked. I stared at him for a while. I never knew that the 'demon' professor would one day care about my well – being.

I smiled weakly at him. "I fine I guess…"

He nodded and said "I should contact Akihiko right now…I think he is looking for you…by the way how did you met Akihiko? I mean he isn't the type of guy who will let someone live with him."

"W –Well…he was my tutor…." 'And his…lover?' I know that our relationship is more than just friends but I still couldn't say it out loud. I felt my cheeks getting hot.

Nowaki –san chuckled as he saw my expression. "Hiroki, I think you should call your friend right now."

My professor blushed furiously that made me look at him shockingly. '_My professor is blushing?! The world must be going to an end!'_

"S – Shut up! Don't tell me what to do! Baka!" He threw an object towards Nowaki –san. _'Where did that came from' _I thought to myself. They relationship was like they were…lovers?

"EH?!"

I didn't realize that I shouted out loud. They both stopped and stared at me. My professor suddenly blushed furiously while Nowaki –san gave out a laugh.

My professor coughed a little and said, "I'm going to call Akihiko now." I smiled and muttered my thanks. He nodded and went out of the room for a while.

"You know, I think that you should rest first." Nowaki -san told me I gave him a small smile and nodded. He took me back to the guest room. "You should rest. " He said and he closed the door, leaving me alone to get a rest.

I smiled and silently gave my thanks to him. As I was alone in the room, I couldn't help but remember the moments I had with Haruhiko –san. All those pain and suffering. I felt so ashamed of myself. How could I let that happen to me! I feel so stupid!

Before I knew it, tears were falling again from my eyes. _'I'm such a weakling_' I muttered to myself. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. As I drift into my sleep, I kept thinking about Usagi –san. Is he searching for me now? Will he be angry if he realizes that I was tainted and dirtied? Will he leave me alone?

_'Usagi –san…'_

**A/N: to everyone, thank you for supporting me! i really appreciate it! here you go the next chapter! i wonder what will happen next...i still don't know what will happen next...sighs...anyway thanks for supporting me again~ till next time!**


	9. Lost and Found

**Misaki's POV**

It was a clear bright morning. The sun was shining and I could feel the fresh morning dew on my face. I smiled as I walk down the streets.

**(Flash back)**

"I tried to call him, but he won't answer his cell." Kamijou-san sighed. I gave him a small smile. _'Poor Kamijou-san..._' I thought to myself. He was really trying his best to help me.

"Don't worry Misaki-kun! I'm sure he is just sleeping right now! We'll try and call him again later!" Nowaki-san gave me a pat on the back.

"Okay!" I smiled. I realize that Usagi-san always sleeps until noon...so he might be sleeping.

"Oh no" Nowaki said as he stared at the insides of the fridge. "I forgot to buy some food yesterday! Now, we don't have anything to eat for breakfast!"

"Don't worry! I'll go outside and buy some ingredients!" I suggested.

"NO!" Kamijou-san shouted. "You might get kidnapped by Haruhiko once again!"

"I'll be careful, don't worry! I - I really want to help you guys...even in a small way...I want to..." I said to them in a low voice.

"Come on Hiro-san. I'm sure that Misaki-kun will be careful and besides, Misaki-kun has been stuck in this house for so long. He needs to have a bit of fresh air" Nowaki-kun said with a smile.

"Please?" I asked Kamijou-san with a pleading voice.

He gave out a sigh of defeat and said, "Fine, you win. Just be careful!"

Nowaki-san gave me a peace sign as he gave me the money to buy the ingredients.

"I'll be careful!" I shouted as I went out of the door. As I got out, I could hear them saying 'be careful'. It made me smile. Even though we are strangers, they care about me a lot.

**(End Flashback)**

So here I am walking to the streets to buy some ingredients. As I got into the market, I could see some vendors trying their best to sell their products.

_**"Come and buy some fish! They are very fresh!"**_

"_**Have some veggies here!"**_

After buying the ingredients, I couldn't help but feel that someone was watching me. I shrug it off. Maybe I'm thinking too much. Haruhiko-san can't immediately find me. I decided that I should hurry back.

When I got back, Nowaki-san and Hiroki-san were already getting ready for their work. I immediately went to the kitchen to cook.

"Waah~ the food is so delicious!" Nowaki said as he continued to eat the food I made.

"Yeah Takahashi, I didn't know your good at cooking." Hiroki grumbled. I blush at their compliments. "How did you learn how to cook?" he asked me.

"Well...I learned how to cook when I was a kid since Nii-chan is at work, so I decided to do the cooking since he always comes home tired. I want to help Nii-chan even in a small way," I smiled. I can still remember the first time I cooked for Nii-chan.

-

-

-

"We're going to work now! Make sure to lock all the doors and windows! And don't come outside okay?" Kamijou-san shouted as they went out.

"I will" I said to them as I watch them go out.

"Be careful okay?" Nowaki-san added.

"Yes, I will" I smiled as I waved goodbye to them. They two of them are such great people.

When they were gone, I gave out a sigh. I want to see Usagi-san soon...

-

-

-

**Usagi-san POV**

When I woke up I checked my cell to see if Misaki has called me yet. I opened it and saw five missed calls.

As I check it, I saw Hiroki's number. I wonder what was so important that he have to call me.

I was suddenly surprised when my phone suddenly rang.

**Ring...Ring...Ring...**

"Hello? Hiroki?"

_"Akihiko! Thank God you've finally answered!"_

"Why? What's going on?" I asked.

_"It's about Takahashi-kun"_

"Takahiro? Why? What about him?"

_"Not him! It's his younger brother! Misaki! !"_

"Misaki?! "

_"We found him yesterday and we've been trying to call you..."_

"Where is he?!" I shouted.

_"This is a phone Lord Usami...anyway; he is at our house waiting for you..."_

"I'll be going now" I was about to close my phone when suddenly....

_"Akihiko! Wait"_

"What?"

_"Misaki...he...was raped by your brother..."_

I was silent for awhile before I answered him.

"Yeah...I know that...that bastard...I'm going to kill him..."

_"Be careful Akihiko. You know your brother...he has a lot of connections..."_

"I know...Hiroki thanks for helping us." I smiled. I could feel him smile on the other line.

_"Yeah, you owe me"_

I smiled and close my phone. I immediately went to the car.

_**'I'm coming Misaki.'**_

-

-

-

**Haruhiko's POV**

"Sir, we have found Takahashi-kun's whereabouts."

"Where did you found him?" I asked as my fingers continued to circle around the glass.

"We found him buying something on the market sir. Apparently, he currently lives with two guys named Hiroki and Nowaki."

_Hiroki? I see..._"Take him back to me" I ordered them.

_Hiroki was Akihiko's best friend. I bet he called Akihiko already..._

The men bowed their heads and went out. I got up my seat and went into the window.

_'No one can have you my sweet angel...and when you get back we'll play some game. I'll be the abusive devil and you will be my submissive angel. We're going to play all night long.'_

**A/N: Chapter 9! I truly appreciate your reviews! Especially the one who said 'I'm going to rape you if you don't update' I was laughing so hard when I read that! Since you threatened me, I decided to do this chapter! So guys! You should thank that person!!(..) yeah, so thanks again! I'll try and update soon! **


	10. Deaths and Suprises

**Misaki's POV**

"This is so boring!" I muttered as I flipped through the channels on TV. Kamijou-san and nowaki-san was currently working and here I am stuck in the house with nothing to do.

_"Make sure to lock all the doors and windows! And don't come outside okay?"_

_"Be careful okay?" _

I smiled a little. They were the nicest people I have ever met. I hope that they would always have a happy life together.

Since there were no good shows to watch, I decided to close the television and laid my head to the couch, I kept thinking about Usagi-san. How is he?

I didn't realize that tears were starting to fall from my eyes. I wiped my tears away and gave out a small chuckle. The truth is that I'm very tired. All I want is to sleep and never wake up again.

**Flashback:**

"Nee, Usagi-san..." I whispered to him after our love making. His head looked up to me as he smiled and nuzzled my neck.

"What is it?" he asked.

"If I die...What will you do?" I asked him. I didn't know why I asked that question in that particular moment, but I just felt like asking it to him. He gave me a questioning look before covering his eyes with his bangs.

"Why do you ask that?" he said in a low voice that makes me shiver.

"W-Well...um...I just felt like it?" I said jokingly. "So...What is your answer?"

He suddenly kissed me roughly on the lips. Our tounges were in a passionate dance. I opened my mouth a little as he slid his mouth into mine. After a few seconds of kissing, I move away and breathe.

"I might kill myself if you are not with me anymore..." he whispered. He was on top of me and I can see him staring at me with sadness.

"NO!" I shouted as I breathe heavily. "You can't do that!!"

"Why not?!" he said. "My whole life revolves around you now Misaki...I can't...I can't live without you..."

I stared at Usagi-san and hugged him. "Please...promise me that if I die...you'll continue to live...promise me okay?"

"Misaki..."

"Just promise me!"

He sighed and kissed me on the forehead. "I promise..."

I gave him a smile and laid myself to the bed. As my eyelids began to close, I saw Usagi-san muttering something.

_'What did Usagi-san said?'_

**End Flashback**

I opened my eyes. I didn't realize that I fell asleep. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. 'What time is it?' I wondered to myself. Then I remembered the dream or should I say memory I had earlier.

I wonder if I do really die...would Usagi-san kill himself. I really hope not...I'm not worth dying for...I'm just a used toy...

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on the door. Fear came rushing to my body as I stared at the door in horror.

_'Oh my God...did he found me?' _

I stood up. My legs felt like jelly right now and I could feel myself shaking. I went towards the the window. I prayed that he would not find me. I peek into the curtains and I saw him.

Tears suddenly fell from my eyes.

_"It's you..."_

**Hiroki's POV**

I was walking home silently after I brought some cake for me and Nowaki to eat. He became so busy these days since there were a lot of sick patients he needs to take care of. I gave out a small smile as I thought of Nowaki. Nowaki was the kind of person who would help anyone in his/her time of need. He never lets anybody down. Maybe...that's what I like about him. He never gives up on people.

I pulled out my phone and texted him.

_Nowaki,_

_Come home soon okay?_

_-Hiro-san_

I closed my phone and continued to walk. As I was near to my apartment, I saw a few men wearing black clothes surrounding our apartment. They look like the mafia. Then I realize that this people are not the mafia but, Haruhiko's dogs.

"Shit!"

I hid myself behind my car and I took my phone out. I immediately called Akihiko. Misaki might be taken away by those guys. After a few calls, Akihiko is still not answering.

"Damn it" I cursed. Didn't he care for his lover at all?! "Baka-yaro!"

I didn't notice that the men were already gone. I didn't notice if they had taken Misaki away.

_Misaki... _

**A/N: Wow…what a morbid flashback…who in the world would talk about death after they just had sex? Oh no...Did they take Misaki away? Where is Usagi-san? What will happen to Misaki? Yay cliffie!! haha! Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate it! **


	11. save

**Hiroki's POV**

Damn it.

The phone kept ringing and still no one is answering my calls.

Damn it.

I kept calling but, no one is answering.

"DAMN IT!"

"Hey...Hiro-san...you need to calm down..." Nowaki said to me as I tried to breathe in.

"How can I even calm down? He is still not answering my calls! Doesn't he care for his lover at all?" I shouted. I was really angry at Akihiko. This was the first time I felt really angry towards him.

"Maybe...he is really busy." Nowaki gave out a nervous laugh.

I gave out a sigh and sat down. Nowaki is right. I shouldn't get angry. But, I couldn't help but worry about Misaki. I mean, he is my student and...My best friend's Lover. I care about the kid even though I won't say it out loud.

"Don't worry; I'm sure Misaki-kun is fine." Nowaki assured me with a smile. It made my heart flutter a little. Nowaki always make me feel like this. It is as if he could read my thoughts.

I nodded. I pray to the gods that Misaki is alright...

And as if on cue, the phone suddenly rang.

I jumped out of my seat and rushed towards the phone.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Geez, Hiroki...do you know that you shouldn't shout at a phone?"

"You shouldn't be the one to tell me that! Baka-yaro!" I shouted. "Anyway, did you know where Misaki is?"

"..."

"What? Tell me!"

"You really act motherly do you know that?"

"Shut up!"

"Anyway, yeah...he's here with me."

I breathe out a sigh of relief. Thank God Misaki is not in the hands of Haruhiko.

"Thank God he's with you. Did you know that Haruhiko's dogs were just here earlier?"

"...Yeah. I saw them when we got into the car. Good thing that they didn't saw me or my car."

"That's good. Hey, can I talk to Misaki?"

"...He can't...He is currently sleeping right now. He pass out when he saw me."

"Oh...okay."

"Yeah, I need to go now. I'm currently driving."

"Okay. Call me again okay"

"Yeah"

I closed the phone and went towards Nowaki. I sat down and sighed.

"So..."

"Misaki is safe. He is currently with Akihiko right now." Nowaki breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Thank God Misaki is safe...what's wrong?" he asked me.

"I'm still worried..."

He gave out a chuckle. "Why are you worried? Misaki is safe now."

"I know...it's just that...Misaki has been raped and...I don't know if he could handle the situation..."

Nowaki gave out another chuckle.

"What is wrong with you?" I shouted at him as I throw some books towards him.

"Well...Hiro-san acts so motherly." he laughs.

My face went hot. "Don't call me that!" I shouted as I threw more books to him.

"But, seriously...I think Misaki is going to be okay. He is a tough kid. I'm sure he could handle it." Nowaki whispered softly to my ear. I felt my face getting hotter.

"Yeah...I hope so..."

Nowaki smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"So...how about we go to our bedroom to relive some of your stress?"

**Usagi's POV**

As I drove the car, I couldn't help but look at Misaki. His eyes have bags under them and his bones were sticking to his skin.

_'What did he do to you?'_

I could feel the rage building up inside me. Misaki look sick and it is his entire fault.

"I'm sorry..." Misaki mumbled into his sleep. His breathing was ragged and he was sweating a lot.

_'Misaki...'_

Haruhiko did something to him and I am going to find out what it is.

_'Don't worry Misaki...I'm here now...I'll protect you'_

**Misaki's POV**

_-Dream-_

I was in a white room. There were neither windows nor any doors. Everywhere I look was white. I sat down and stared at nothing. What am I doing here?

_I couldn't see you_

_I couldn't feel you_

After a while at staring at nothing, I saw a figure. His eyes were red and he was smiling at me. I felt a chill in my spine.

_I close my eyes and tried to think of you_

_But, I couldn't remember your face_

He went towards me and started to touch me in places that shouldn't be touched. I tried so hard to struggle, but my hands and feet were bound.

"S-Stop!" I shouted.

_His hands were everywhere_

_I couldn't stop them_

_I'm sorry_

"Usagi-san...I'm sorry"

**A/N: I owe you guys a lot…It's been so long since I've last updated…Sorry…-Bows down- but, believe me I have a good reason. My grandma came home from the U.S and she needed help in buying things before coming back…and since, I'm a good granddaughter I helped her in all her to do list. Believe me, it's tiring as hell but, it is all worth it when I see my grandma smile happily. So once again, I apologize for the delay. **

**So, here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I wonder what will happen next? **


	12. Fake

**Misaki's POV**

I dreamed a wonderful dream last night. I dreamed that Usagi-san saved me from Usagi-ani's clutches and I was able to be with him again. But...it is only a dream right?

Misaki...

Usagi-san? Is that you?

Misaki...

I opened my eyes and saw Usagi-san sitting right beside me. No...This isn't true...is it?

"U-Usagi-san?" My voice is quivering in fear. I reached out to him and touched his face. It was warm...just like how I remember it.

"Misaki? Why are you crying?" Usagi whispered to me in a soft voice. He gently grabbed my hips and hugged me. I didn't realize that I was crying.

**Is this a dream?**

**Are you really there?**

**Is this real?**

"Usagi-san...U-Usagi-san..." I kept repeating his name over and over again. It is as if his name was the sweetest word I know. This is really him.

"Shhh...Misaki...don't cry...its okay...you're safe now..." He whispered to my ear. Why am I crying? I'm supposed to be happy right? I'm supposed to be glad that Usagi-san has finally saved me...but why? Why do I keep on crying?

"You're here...you are finally here..." I sobbed. I don't care for anything anymore. All I want to do right now is look at Usagi-san's face and forget everything...

Yes...it seems wonderful to forget that awful stuff that happened to me. All that pain and suffering...I want to forget it all.

Ï didn't even realize that I fell into unconsciousness.

**Usagi's POV**

When I woke up the next day, I saw Misaki cooking breakfast.

"Misaki?" I said. He looked over to me and gave me a warm smile. But, there was something different in that smile.

"Good morning Usagi-san! I made some breakfast." Misaki smiled and served some bacon and eggs on the table. I looked up to him with a clear shock on my face. This was not the Misaki I was expecting.

"Are you okay?" I asked him as I sat on the table. I expected Misaki to be depressed and lifeless but instead, he is full of energy and …Happy?

Misaki gave out a small laugh and said "Of course I'm fine! Nothing's wrong with me!"

I only nodded in response. There is something definitely wrong with Misaki, and I'm going to find out what it is.

**Misaki's POV**

When I woke up the next day, I made sure that I didn't look sad or gloomy because, if I look sad...then, Usagi-san will worry about me. I don't want people to worry about me. I don't want to be any bother to anyone Especially, Usagi-san. And, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make sure that I'm happy. I'm happy right? I'm with Usagi-san now...I'm supposed to be happy. And yet...why do I feel like I want to cry?

After making breakfast, I saw Usagi-san walking towards me. His face looks clearly shock. He musn't have expected me to act so calmly.

"Good morning Usagi-san! I made some breakfast." I gave out a smile. 'Please don't let him realize that it's fake...please...'

"Are you okay?" he asked me carefully. I knew he would asked me this sooner or later. I gave a small laugh and I said to him "Of course I'm fine! Nothing's wrong with me!" I smiled cheerfully, carefully hiding my emotion. He nodded and I gave out a small sigh. Thank God he didn't notice it. I will just have to keep it up. Until, I can permanently think that nothing is truly wrong when the truth is that everything is wrong.

**Third's person POV**

Two men in black suit were standing outside the apartment. While the other one was watching the building carefully, the other man was trying to make a call.

Ring Ring Ring

"Do you have anything for me?"

"We found them sir."

"Good...bring the both of them to me..."

"Yes, Sir."

As the other man closed the phone he looked up towards the building and gave out a small chill.

"Man, what's wrong"?" the other man asked.

"Man, if I were them...I wouldn't mess with the life a rich person. It will only ruin your life."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just do our job."

"Okay. Let's finish this."

**A/N: Everyone here you go! I truly apologize for updating so late. My college has been keeping hectic and I really feel like I'm on the verge of dying. College is hard but fun. So, Thanks again for your reviews and I hope I can update soon! Got to go! I still need to do a model building! hehe**


	13. Two man

**Misaki's POV**

I looked at Usagi-san as he went back to his room to work on his new novel. I know he is kind of angry at me for not telling him anything. But, I don't think I am ready for to face it. I haven't slept very well with all the nightmares and fear that Usagi-ani will come back for me…but it's the truth. He will never let me be at peace.

I sat at the couch and stared at the window. Why do I feel like someone is watching me? … No, I must be getting paranoid. But, why does this feeling in my gut tells me otherwise?

Suddenly the door slammed open and I saw two guys rush towards me. I panicked and shouted for Usagi-san to help. They grabbed in my arms I struggled.

"U-USAGI-SAN! USAGI-SAN" I cried. I don't want anyone to touch me. No. No. Please, don't touch me. please!

"Bitch! Stop shouting!" he covered my mouth that I was sure has chemicals in it…I was right it has chloroform. And, before I knew it darkness covered my world.

**Usagi-san POV**

I ran downstairs immediately as I heard Misaki's screams. Went I got down, I saw him lying on the floor.

"Misaki! " I ran to my lover but a sudden pain burst into my head. Damn, next time I'll make sure to look behind me. I fell to the floor as I got hit of what I am pretty sure was a baseball bat. And before I knew it I followed my lover to darkness.

3rd PERSON'S POV

RING…RING…RING..

"we got em' boss" the man said.

"Go to the address I told you"

"yes, boss."

Haruhiko closed his phone and smiled. The plan is all set.

**A/N: sorry for not updating! and for the short chapter too! but I swear I'm gonna update this week so don't worry! I'm back~ haha enjoy the chapter!**


End file.
